Noex Holiday one shots
by sword slasher
Summary: One year project, each chapter will be of a different holiday ending until Christmas again. read and review and rated T just incase. Its Christmas! time for a holiday special! and if you dont like it you can blame my friend SelenWolf.. she gave me the ideas.


**Hey there, happy holidays it been a while since I done a generator Rex fan fic and I left some behind but meh. I decided to begin a tradition to do some holiday one shots and just wanted to write about these two mainly cause I miss t he series and wish they were together. Have a happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

' Thoughts'

"speaking"

Text's

It was a cold winter day, providence agents filled the main corridors and lobby and some on the lab. Normally they would be working but not today, it had been years since anyone could celebrate a Christmas celebration without the possible EVO attack and Rex made sure to do this Christmas party big.

The halls were filled with lines of the Christmas decoration such as holly, on the walls and tinsels on the ceiling and in some secretly selected doorways they had a hidden mistletoe. The entire base wasn't it's normal bland of white and black but white green and red with the occasional gold and silver. Rex had tried to decorate the doors with holly but they would get crush every time the door slides upward or sidewards so he decided against it after a few dozens.

Rex was currently in his own room throwing his trusty ball to the wall and seeing it bounce off the wall then the floor and back into his hand. Normally Rex would do this to clear his head but it wasn't working. You see he wanted this Christmas to be perfect for various reasons. He had his brother, he had finally beaten all the EVO and resolved most of the EVO crisis save for van klise and the pack and some others that were left over. He could save the world, fight monsters and do things that would freak anyone out but there is just one thing that he fear, confessing to his blond best friend. Unlike what the media has portrayed with him and Circe whom is the only person who know of this, he is actually crushing on his best friend Noah. He wants to make this day perfect and is plagued with all these thoughts and worry of rejection and sadness.

Rex sighed he had been alone in his room for some time now after throwing out his monkey companion who had started drinking eggnog ran out to cause mischief or play porker or whatever he normally does.

**Time skip to party.**

**Rex PoV**

The party was loud and colorful. Many providence agents all in casual clothing which was what surprised Rex the most considering he only saw them as white and black soldiers with guns. He felt happy. Six and Holiday were dancing and most of his friends managed to arrive and were enjoying themselves. He was in a small side of the wall drinking punch watching his Noah drink up a glass of slightly spiked punch.

"Rex lets -Hic- go outside, it's getting too stuffy in here and I need some air." Noah began tugging me to the direction of the exit which I happily did since I had no idea how I would get him outside anyway. Although I wish he didn't have alcohol in his breath.

It took us a while, maneuvering ourselves form the large pile of people until we finally got to the outside of Providence through the main lobby. Noah quickly ran out and took a deep breath of fresh air while still giggling madly and doing some weird loopy movement. He was really bad at keeping his alcohol down.

"Hey Noah can I talk to you." This was it, I would finally confess and see if he likes me or not. I feel like I'm starring down death when it's just a slightly drunk cute Noah who is practically clinging to my arms now just to stand up straight.

"No no no, wait I wanna say something first -Hic- Rex." Noah replied or more like slurred when he reached me and grabbed my arm. I rose my eyebrow and decided to let him go first.

"Um alright what is i-* I replied but I got interrupted. Out of the blue Noah crashed his lips on mine and was forcibly trying to open my mouth. After a few seconds to get out of shock I happily replied back with my own kiss. I pinned Noah down on the wall that was behind us and our battle for dominance commenced. Our tongues clashed hitting and licking each other until I finally won and took dominance. I entered his mouth and moaned as I tasted every inch of Noah's mouth but after a few minutes we are force to separate due to lack of oxygen.

"Whoa. Where did that come form, not that im complaining." I breath out after we both stare at each other for over 2 minutes of just starring.

"-Hic- I know you like me, and I liked you too so I decided if your not going too I will. -Hic-" I could feel my face heat up and I looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Um how did you find out, was I really that obvious."

"Nope I saw your video diary, and holiday told me, and Six, and Circe."

"Note to self thank them later, but now..." I began to ravish my Noah, I decided I could do everything else I had to do another time but right now I just wanted to enjoy my Noah which is long overdue.

"Merry Christmas Rex."

"Feliz Navidad mi amor."

**End**

**So what did you think. For a one shot I think it went over well. Also if anyone would like I could do chapters for each holiday(at the appropriate time) anyway just read and review please this is my first Holiday fic and I hope it's good. Happy holidays and Feliz Navidad.**


End file.
